greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Fuller
Kurt Fuller played Jerry in the season four Grey's Anatomy episode Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction. Career Filmography *''The Potters'' (????) *''The Wolves of Savin Hill'' (????) *''Deported'' (????) *''Sound of Freedom'' (2020) *''Phil'' (2019) *''Office Uprising'' (2018) *''Baja'' (2018) *''Josie'' (2018) *''The Philosophy of Phil'' (2017) *''Psych: The Movie'' (2017) *''The Wolves of Savin Hill'' (2017) *''Small Victories'' (2016) *''An American Girl Story: Maryellen 1955 - Extraordinary Christmas'' (2016) *''A Light Beneath Their Feet'' (2015) *''Accidental Love'' (2015) *''Gay Batman (short)'' (2014) *''The Frozen Ground'' (2013) *''Wrong Cops'' (2013) *''Mr. Payback (short)'' (2013) *''Love and Germophobia (short)'' (2012) *''The Silent Thief'' (2012) *''Family Trap'' (2012) *''Midnight in Paris'' (2011) *''The Prankster'' (2010) *''Group Sex'' (2010) *''BoyBand'' (2010) *''Legally Mad'' (2010) *''Arrow Heads (short)'' (2009) *''Van Wilder: Freshman Year'' (2009) *''Private Valentine: Blonde & Dangerous'' (2008) *''Superhero Movie'' (2008) *''Mr. Woodcock'' (2007) *''The Pursuit of Happyness'' (2006) *''Fist in the Eye'' (2006) *''Good Cop, Bad Cop'' (2006) *''I'm Not Gay (short)'' (2005) *''The Civilization of Maxwell Bright'' (2005) *''Don't Come Knocking'' (2005) *''The Lost People of Mountain Village (short)'' (2005) *''Candor City Hospital (short)'' (2005) *''Joint Custody'' (2005) *''Ray'' (2004) *''Anger Management'' (2003) *''Live from Baghdad'' (2002) *''Porn 'n Chicken'' (2002) *''Auto Focus'' (2002) *''The New Guy'' (2002) *''Joshua'' (2002) *''Repli-Kate'' (2002) *''Scary Movie'' (2000) *''Diamonds'' (1999) *''Pushing Tin'' (1999) *''The Jack Bull'' (1999) *''Looking for Lola'' (1997) *''Moonbase'' (1997) *''Love's Deadly Triangle: The Texas Cadet Murder'' (1997) *''Home Invasion'' (1997) *''The Fan'' (1996) *''Twisted Desire'' (1996) *''Just Looking'' (1995) *''French Exit'' (1995) *''Virus'' (1995) *''Stuart Saves His Family'' (1995) *''See Jane Run'' (1995) *''Reflections on a Crime'' (1994) *''Harmful Intent'' (1993) *''Calendar Girl'' (1993) *''Relentless: Mind of a Killer'' (1993) *''The Heart of Justice'' (1992) *''Original Intent'' (1992) *''Stormy Weathers'' (1992) *''Wayne's World'' (1992) *''Marilyn and Me'' (1991) *''Bingo'' (1991) *''Eye of Destruction'' (1991) *''The Bonfire of the Vanities'' (1990) *''Hurricane Sam'' (1990) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) *''No Holds Barred'' (1989) *''True Believer'' (1989) *''Elvira: Mistress of the Dark'' (1988) *''Miracle Mile'' (1988) *''Red Heat'' (1988) *''Under the Boardwalk'' (1988) *''The Running Man'' (1987) *''Warm Hearts, Cold Feet'' (1987) Television *''The Elevator'' (????) *''Evil'' (2019) *''Grand Hotel'' (2019) *''The Good Fight'' (2018-2019) *''Supernatural'' (2009-2019) *''Black-ish'' (2018) *''Heathers'' (2018) *''The Truth About Harry Quebert Affair (mini-series)'' (2018) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2018) *''Shooter'' (2018) *''His Wives and Daughters'' (2017) *''American Dad!'' (2017) *''Bull'' (2017) *''Kings of Con'' (2016-2017) *''Rosewood'' (2015-2017) *''BrainDead'' (2016) *''The Good Wife'' (2011-2016) *''Highston'' (2015) *''Bones'' (2015) *''Film Pigs'' (2015) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2015) *''Us & Them'' (2013-2014) *''Manhattan Love Story'' (2014-2015) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2014) *''Jennifer Falls'' (2014) *''Psych'' (2009-2014) *''Parenthood'' (2012-2014) *''The Crazy Ones'' (2014) *''The Rebels'' (2014) *''Things You Shouldn't Say Past Midnight'' (2013) *''Scandal'' (2013) *''Better with You'' (2010-2011) *''Svetlana'' (2011) *''Drop Dead Diva'' (2010) *''Fake It Til You Make It'' (2010) *''Sons of Tucson'' (2010) *''Men of a Certain Age'' (2010) *''Glee'' (2009) *''Eli Stone'' (2009) *''Hollywood Residential'' (2008) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''Shark'' (2007) *''Ugly Betty'' (2007) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2007) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2007) *''The Batman'' (2007) *''Big Day'' (2006-2007) *''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip'' (2007) *''Eyes'' (2007) *''See Jayne Run'' (2007) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) *''The 4400'' (2006) *''In Justice'' (2006) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2005-2006) *''Boston Legal'' (2005) *''Carnivàle'' (2005) *''Yes, Dear'' (2005) *''Charmed'' (2005) *''Unscripted'' (2005) *''House'' (2005) *''Las Vegas'' (2004) *''Alias'' (2003) *''The Handler'' (2003) *''Karen Sisco'' (2003) *''Monk'' (2003) *''Oliver Beene'' (2003) *''Judging Amy'' (2003) *''The Guardian'' (2003) *''Felicity'' (2002) *''The West Wing'' (2002) *''Boston Public'' (2002) *''The Tick'' (2002) *''Ally McBeal'' (1999-2002) *''Providence'' (1999-2001) *''That's My Bush!'' (2001) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2001) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (1998-2000) *''The Beach Boys: An American Family (mini-series)'' (2000) *''Family Law'' (1999) *''The Practice'' (1999) *''Chicago Hope'' (1998-1999) *''Dharma & Greg'' (1998) *''Timecop (mini-series)'' (1997-1998) *''Brooklyn South'' (1998) *''Crisis Center'' (1997) *''Pandora's Clock (mini-series)'' (1996) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1994-1996) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1996) *''The Faculty'' (1996) *''Seduced by Madness: The Diane Borchardt Story (mini-series)'' (1996) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1995) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1995) *''Live Shot'' (1995) *''NewsRadio'' (1995) *''Vanishing Son'' (1995) *''Ellen'' (1994) *''L.A. Law'' (1986-1994) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''Laurie Hill'' (1992) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1991) *''Stat'' (1991) *''Shannon's Deal'' (1991) *''Glory Days'' (1990) *''Capital News'' (1990) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1989) *''227'' (1988) *''The Van Dyke Show'' (1988) *''Newhart'' (1988) *''It's Garry Shandling's Show.'' (1988) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1987-1988) *''Beverly Hills Buntz'' (1987) *''Sledge Hammer!'' (1987) *''Hooperman'' (1987) *''The Tortellis'' (1987) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1987) *''Wildside'' (1985) *''Knight Rider'' (1984) External Links * * Category:Actors